Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by spidermonkey1918
Summary: an Edward/Bella story set in the 18th Century a.k.a. Pride and Prejudice era lol R
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is set in the late 18th Century (a

**OK, this is set in the late 18th Century (a.k.a. 'Pride and Prejudice' era) in England. I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like for them in this era. Bear in mind that Carlisle and Esme are Edward's parents in this story - makes it easier. Alice and Emmett are Edward's brother and sister and Rose and Jasper are twins. All human!! Alice and Bella are the same age, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are the same age and Edward is a year older than Alice and Bella. Canon pairings. Read and review, please let me know if it's worth continuing! Enjoy! **

"Children!" my mother called from in the sitting room.

"Yes?" When I walked into the sitting room, I saw her flicking through pages of a long letter someone had written her. She motioned for us to all sit down.

"I have just received word from Mrs Hale that they are returning to their estate here in a week's time. They plan to host a ball in two weeks!"

"Who are the Hales?" my sister, Alice and my brother, Emmett and I asked, confused.

"Oh, I wasn't sure whether you would remember them. Mr and Mrs Hale lived not two miles from here when you were little. Mr Hale's work called them to the south of England indefinately. They are very well-to-do people. They have a set of twins that are nineteen, like Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are their names. Oh my, I haven't heard from Mrs Hale in years and then this, out of the blue! I can't believe it."

"Wow. I love balls! Oh, I'll need a new dress, Mother can I have a new dress?"

"Of course, darling. Yes, we shall both get new dresses, and you young men and your father must make sure your suits are in good condition. I'm not sure who else knows about their arrival yet, I must take the horse and carriage to see Mrs Long." We took that to be our dismissal and returned to our previous activities.

My sister, Alice, was swept up in the excitement of the upcoming ball. She longed for such occassions - she loved to dress up and dance. My mother, Esme, otherwise known as Lady Esme, was much the same. My father, Lord Carlisle, was a very well known and respected man. He is the owner of the Cullen estate, and through heritage and his position of being the most renound doctor in England is phenomonally wealthy.

My brother Emmett, now nineteen, is a unique man. He was what most would call a 'ladies man'. He and my sister were always the life of the party, participating in the most dances, the most social and more well-known than me.

I am eighteen and the quietest member of the Cullen family. I am, besides my father, the most well-read, I am the best musician in the family and the only one to follow in my father's footsteps. I have been studying in London to obtain my medical degree so that I can one day be as good a doctor as my father. I returned home one week ago.

Having been away for a year and a half, everything seemed new to me. I did not remember the Hales at all, although my mother seemed to be enthralled with their expected return.

My mother and father had been ecstatic when I wrote them with the news of my homecoming. They were proud to tell their friends that their educated son would be returning at an age suitable to settle down and start my life.

All of their friends had I'm sure organised for me to be set up with their daughters. My parents knew I didn't want to be pressured. The only lady I had ever had a courtship with was a girl named Amber. She and her family moved to France before I left for London to study. We wrote each other for a while, until she grew bored of it and became engaged to another man.

With the prospect of the enchantingly beautiful Rosalie Hale and the handsome Jasper Hale arriving, the town was sure to be alive with excitement.

Later that night, after my father returned home from work, we sat around the table to be served dinner.

"Where is Alice?" my father asked, looking around for my pixie-like sister.

"She had a letter from the Chief's daughter this afternoon, and said she had to go to see her immediately. She didn't say anything else. Is something the matter?"

"Wait. Chief Janus has a daughter? I didn't know that."

My mother laughed lightly. "Oh no, dear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Chief Janus retired last year. Chief Swan moved from Sussex last year to replace him. His wife and daughter came, too. Isabella, the girl's name is. She is the same age as Alice. Carlisle, dear, is everything alright with Chief Swan's family?"

"Well, actually no. Unfortunately today, I got an urgent call from one of their messengers. The chief's wife, Renee, had become suddenly ill. I made an immediate visit to their home, but there was nothing I could do. She was gone before I could save her."

"Renee? Oh, that's awful! The poor family. And to think Isabella is only seventeen and now without a mother. Oh she will have to visit us more here. What happened?"

"She had a heart attack. She was much too young for it, bless her soul. They have arranged for her burial to be in two days."

"I must do something for them. We'll have them over, or give them anything they need." My mother had a heart of gold. She was always worried about other people; about her husband, her children and anyone else who needed her help.

I can't imagine what would happen to our family if our mother died. I felt awful for Chief Swan and his daughter.

A few moments later, Alice returned home. Her usual bright smile was replaced by a quivering lip and tear stained cheeks. My mother ran to her and took her into her arms as Alice sobbed freely.

"Oh, Alice, darling. How is Isabella? She should have come with you here."

"I asked her if she wanted to come, but she and her father wanted to be alone. I've never seen her so vacant before. She is always so bright and her cheeks are always flushed red, but today she was as white as a sheet. She barely said two words. I didn't know what to do!" Mother took Alice to her room to wash her face and calm down.

Dinner had been forgotten. Somehow the tragic news had stolen all our appetites. The joy and excitement of the Hales' arrival had been replaced by the sorrow and mourning of Mrs Swan's passing.

BPOV:

It was at 2:30 this afternoon that I wrote the rushed letter in a messy scrawl to Alice Cullen. My father wasn't able to be home in time and he was in hysterics. I sent him to bed just like my mother would have and then broke down.

Alice arrived in a horse and carriage not half an hour after I had sent as an urgent errand.

"Bella! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She looked as though she had been crying. I myself had red, puffy eyes and they began to leak again as I saw my best friend burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Alice, thank-you for coming. You're the only one I could have spoken to in this state."

"Any time, you know that. Tell me what happened." We walked arm in arm into my sitting room. Juliet, our maid, came in to ask us if we needed anything. I suggested a cup of tea and she left to do so.

"She had been coming down with a cold for the past two days or so, and we all thought nothing of it. We just suggested she stay in bed and drink hot lemon and honey tea."

"So what happened today?" I took a deep breath and recounted the whole catastrophe to her.

_"Bella!" my mother called from her bed. I left the sitting room where I had been reading 'Romeo and Juliet' and climbed the stairs to my parents' bedroom._

_"Yes Mother?" I gasped when I saw her clutching her chest and her breathing becoming shallow and hard. _

_"Bella, I can't breathe properly. I don't know what's wrong. My chest hurts."_

_"Oh, Mama, I must call a doctor. I will be right back." I dashed down the stairs to find sone letter-writing paper and an envelope. Very hastily, I wrote an urgent message to Doctor Cullen, my best firiend's father and the most well-known doctor in the country._

_"Percy! Take this to Doctor Cullen immediately. Tell him Chief Swan's wife is critically ill and he is needed urgently. Then go to my father and tell him he is needed at home. Make haste!"_

_I rushed back up to my mother who was clutching her chest and breathing deeply. _

_"Mama, I have sent an urgent message to Doctor Cullen. He should be arriving very soon. How are you feeling?"_

_"Bella, darling, I don't think I have much time. Something isn't right. I think I'm having a heart attack."_

_"No, Mother! Don't think such things. Doctor Cullen and my father will be here soon."_

_"Tell your father that I love him very much. I love you, Bella." With that, she closed her eyes and her laboured breathing slowed then stopped altogether._

_"No! Mother, please, wake up!" I shook her shoulders gently but she did not respond._

_Doctor Cullen then walked into the room and saw me standing over my mother's body._

_"I'm too late." he whispered. My father then hurriedly rushed to my mother's side and started to sob._

_"Renee, please darling, wake up! Bella, what happened?"_

_"I don't know! She called me in and complained that her chest was hurting and that she couldn't breathe. I sent a message to Doctor Cullen, but by the time I came back, I knew it was too late. She told me to tell you she loves you, then she told me she loved me and closed her eyes. She said she thinks she was having a heart attack."_

_"She is very young to be having a heart attack, but it is possible. I am so terribly sorry for your loss." Doctor Cullen then called her time of death and asked us to fill out some papers. My father took care of that while I wrote the letter to Alice with shaking hands._

"Oh, Bella. You must come with your father to our home for dinner. It's the least we can do."

"Thankyou, Alice, but I think my father and I should stay home tonight. I will send word to you tomorrow. Thankyou, though."

Alice stayed with me for a long while. It was mostly silent as she held me and we cried together. I was so thankful that I was blessed to have a friend like Alice. She, like her mother, would do anything for you and I knew that I could always count on her.

Eventually, Alice was due to go back to her family for dinner. I told her that I would write her tomorrow and she promised to be over as soon as I needed her.

Juliet made me a hot dinner then I checked on my father. He was fast asleep. I left his dinner by his bed should he want it and then went to my own bed.

That night, I cried myslf to sleep. I dreamt only of my mother and how much I already missed her. I could only hope that one day, we would be happy again.

**There you go. Please tell me what you think, I would love to know!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

BPOV:

Alice arrived at our home the next day before I even wrote her. Sometimes it seems as though she has some sort of power to see the future! I had next to no sleep the night my mother died, as my mind kept showing me the ghastly picture of my mother's white, still body and Doctor Cullen placing a sheet over her head while my father cried at her side.

I looked myself in the mirror as I heard Alice's horse trot up the driveway. My eyes were puffy and red and they had dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep.

"Bella?" she called from down the hallway.

"I'm in my bedroom!" I called back.

"How did you know to come?" I asked her as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"What can I say, I know you too well." She was right. She did know me well.

"Well, thank you for coming. My father is still in bed. He won't talk to me, or eat or anything. When I asked him what he was going to do about work, he said he is going to take the week off and go back next week. I don't know if he will be well enough to do so, but we will have to wait and see."

"Yes. Well, Mama has ordered me to tell you that you will be joining us for dinner tonight. Your father may decline if he so desires but you have no option. Quite frankly, I think it would be good for you. Besides, I have to introduce you to my brother. He came home a week ago and you have not yet met. So you are coming."

I agreed with her. It would be good to get out of the house for a couple of hours. I doubted very much that my father would accept the invitation. Under normal circumstances, he would have gladly gone to tea with the Cullens. He was very fond of them. However, he was in no condition to go out tonight.

Alice went to my closet and picked out a dress for me to wear to dinner while I went and informed my father of the invitation. As I had predicted, he politely declined the offer, but sends his best wishes to the family.

Alice arranged my hair in loose curls and handed me a simple yet elegant dress to wear. She stayed with me all day and even gave her condolences to my father before we left for dinner.

I longed to see Esme, Alice's mother, as I hadn't seen her in at least a fortnight. She was like a second mother to me, and now that second mother was all I had.

EPOV:

I was interested to meet Isabella Swan. The way the family spoke of her made it seem as though she were part of the family. Emmett said he loved to tease her about being clumsy and the way she blushes tomato red when she is embarrassed.

Alice and Isabella, or Bella as she is more commonly known as, are almost joined at the hip, my mother tells me. She is the only child of Charles and Renee Swan and my mother sees her as another daughter.

The poor girl is going to need my mother after the sudden loss of her own.

The sound of a horse and carriage announced the arrival of Bella Swan and my sister. Mother had reminded us all to be aware of Bella's current situation and to give her our sympathy.

Alice's sing-song voice echoed throughout the house and got louder as she and Bella came towards the sitting room.

When they entered, I almost fell off my chair. There in front of me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She blushed a delicious shade of red when she caught me staring at her.

I looked away from her, my mother had always taught us that staring was rude. She seemed to regain her composure and started greeting each member of the family with ease.

Then Alice brought her over to stand in front of me. I stood up to meet her and bowed my head as she curtsied. Bad idea.

BPOV

Curtsying as he bowed was a bad idea. As I straightened up, he began to bow and before we knew it, we were both clutching our heads in pain. Well, that is to say, I was.

Edward was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on.

Before my family moved here, there was another boy I had fancied. His name was Jacob Black. My father and his were the best of friends, going fishing every other Saturday.

Jacob and I had been in each other's company so often that we started forming a friendship. By the time I was sixteen, my feelings for him had changed dramatically and I could no longer see him as a friend. Jacob confessed he felt the same way and we formed a courtship. However, it didn't last very long.

Jacob became bored with the relationship and started to spend time with other girls. I was extremely offended by this and cut all ties with him. I still think about him sometimes, but I no longer grieve over the failed relationship.

I blushed furiously as Edward apologized and stuck his hand out for me to shake instead. I laughed lightly and shook it, deciding this was most definitely a safer way to greet him.

Edward excused himself to speak with his brother Emmett, who I also considered a big brother. Alice eyed both Edward and I closely and smirked.

"What's the matter?" I whispered to her. She laughed.

"Nothing. Just observing the comical scene in front of me."

"What comical scene?" I asked her.

"Oh, _please_ Bella. That was funny. I had no idea you were _that_ clumsy. Do not take that as an insult, it is part of your charm."

"Yes, well, I would much rather have your grace as part of my charm." We started laughing together at the impossibility of that statement as I restrained myself from staring openly at the outrageously handsome man across the room from me.

EPOV:

I had to keep myself from watching Bella too closely. As soon as our hands had touched when I offered her to shake my hand, I had to excuse myself. Her hands were so soft and I knew it was going to be difficult to keep from staring at her all night long.

"Are you quite alright, Edward?" Emmett asked, hinting suspicion.

"Yes, thank you, I am well."

"If you say so. So I was right about young Bella, was I not? She blushes at the simplest things, it's one of the most amusing sights I have ever witnessed." I gave a sound of agreement and steered the conversation in a different direction.

Before we could get much further, though, we were called to the dining room for dinner.

"So, Edward," Alice began. "Why don't you tell Bella about your studies in London?" I looked at Alice, slightly confused. Why would Bella want to know? Alice simply nodded and encouraged me to begin.

"Well, I was in London a year and a half studying. I studied medicine. I spent most of my spare time reading and writing, too."

"Really? I love reading. What do you read?"

"Well, I love Shakespeare. 'Hamlet' is my favourite." She grinned.

"I like Shakespeare, too. I'm reading 'Romeo and Juliet.' Again." she said, laughing.

BPOV:

I couldn't believe it. Edward was perfect. For these brief few hours, I was able to forget about the pain of the loss of my mother and concentrate on something more enjoyable.

Edward and I kept speaking to each other as if we were the only two in the room. When I suddenly remembered Alice sitting next to me and the rest of the Cullen family surrounding the dinner table, I blushed furiously and apologized.

"Oh, Bella! I forgot to tell you. The Hale family is coming back to town to live and they are throwing a ball in two weeks! You have to come shopping with Mama and I to get a new dress!"

"Who are the Hales? And I don't know, Alice. I don't know if I'll be feeling well enough for a ball." She looked at me apologetically.

"The Hales used to live 2 miles down the road about 12 years ago. They moved to the south of England and are coming back next week. I'm sorry, Bella, I should have thought about it a bit more. But, you never know. It might cheer you up."

"Maybe." I was a bit skeptical. I couldn't dance, for one thing. And my mother was being buried tomorrow for Heaven's sake!

After dinner, we retreated back to the sitting room and talked amongst ourselves again. When the clock struck ten, I decided it was time for me to return to my father.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was so nice of you."

"You are very welcome, Bella." Esme said as she hugged me. "We'll come tomorrow to pay our respects, if that's alright with you and your father."

"Of course, Mama would have wanted that." I said sadly.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella." Edward's velvet voice spoke.

"You as well, Edward. See you all tomorrow. Thank you again." I left then, but not without stealing another look at Edward.

As soon as I reached the house, I went straight up to my father's room. He was surprisingly sitting up in bed.

"Hello, Papa. How are you feeling?"

"Bella! I'm getting there. How was your dinner with the Cullens?"

"It was very pleasant. I met Alice's older brother, Edward. He has been in London for the past year and a half studying medicine."

"That's nice. Listen, sweetheart. Are you alright for tomorrow?"

I sighed. "We have to do it some time. But, I have you. The Cullen family is going to come to pay their respects, too, so that means Alice will be there, too."

"They're a nice family. That is a very kind thing for them to do."

"They loved her, too. I'm going to bed now. We have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight, Papa."

EPOV:

We all took the horse and carriage to the small graveyard up the road to pay our respects to Renee Swan.

Bella looked like a broken angel. She wore a beautiful black dress and had flushed, tear stained cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and make her feel better.

"Chief Swan, we're so sorry for your loss." my father said solemnly. My mother went over to Bella and hugged her, as did Alice.

We stayed throughout the whole ceremony, listening to the priest as he blessed Mrs Swan's soul. My heart broke when they started to lower the coffin into the ground.

Both Bella and her father had tears running down their cheeks, as well as my mother and Alice.

BPOV:

I had tears streaming down my face as they started lowering Mama's coffin into the ground.

"Goodbye, Mama. I love you." When she was fully in the ground I broke out into sobs. My father pulled me close to him and we cried together.

After the painful ceremony was over, Esme asked us both to go to their house for something to eat and drink. We agreed; it was probably best to spend some time out of the house.

--

We sat in the sitting room, being served steaming hot cups of tea. Emmett came over to me and gave me a big bear hug. Tears started welling in my eyes at the gesture and I had to sip at my tea to stop them from spilling over.

Alice and Esme were consoling Papa when Edward came over to me.

Without any words, he pulled me into his arms. I could not stop the tears from spilling then. I felt so comfortable being in his arms that I couldn't even be embarrassed about crying in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Edward." my voice cracked. "I'm ruining your shirt."

"Oh, Bella, it's OK. Ssh, it's alright."

My knees almost gave out beneath me when he spoke. His velvet voice was so soothing and comforting it almost made me tired. He kissed the top of my head and my heart was beating so fast it could have jumped right out of my chest.

Eventually, the time came for my father and me to return home. Alice kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug, as did Esme.

Edward also gave me a hug which I relished. Any physical contact with him was pure heaven and I was going to remember it.

As I drifted to sleep that night, I realized I felt differently than I would have anticipated. I was, of course, distraught about my mother, but then these new feelings were starting to develop for my best friend's brother…

Thanks for reading!! Review plz!!


	3. Chapter 3

A week had past since my mother's burial. Although the town still mourned her, it was now also alive with excitement for the arrival of the Hale family. Alice and Esme had insisted I buy a new dress and attend the ball with them. I grudgingly agreed to go, knowing that it was always best not to vex Alice Cullen.

I woke up early on Monday morning, eagar for the Hale's to arrive. My father was to meet them at the town border, as an escort back to their former home. Alice and I were desperate to meet Rosalie, as well as Jasper, for we longed for a new friend to join us.

Angela, another friend of ours, was eagar to make their acquaintance, too. Jessica and Lauren, two dreadfully boring and rude girls, longed to be in Rosalie's company, as she is supposedly gorgeous and is always attracting handsome young men.

I rode in our old horse and carriage to Alice's home at nine thirty that morning, after washing and dressing and eating a quick breakfast. When I got in, the Cullen family were all sitting around the table, eating breakfast.

"Bella!" Alice called, motioning for me to sit next to her.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all, Bella. It is nice to see you." Edward said politely. Since my mother's death, every time I would visit Alice, Edward would always be sure to make conversation with me, unaware of the fact that I was falling quickly in love with him and his very voice made my knees feel weak.

"Lovely to see you, too. What time are the Hale's due to arrive?" I asked to nobody in particular. It was Edward, again, who answered.

"They should arrive at their estate by eleven. We were thinking of visiting them after lunch, you know, give them time to settle in."

"OK. Would you mind very much if I stayed with you until then?"

Alice slapped me lightly on the arm. "Of course we don't mind, Bella! In fact, I wanted to do your hair. You've put it up wrong. Let's go and fix that, shall we?" I laughed and followed her to her room.

"I wonder what Rosalie will look like? And Jasper. They have beautiful names. I hear Jasper is a most handsome man." I had a feeling that Alice will be quite entranced by Jasper whether he lives up to his reputation or not.

"Yes. You know, Alice, if I didn't know better, I would think you falling for Jasper Hale, whom you have never even met."

"Well, then I guess it's good that you know better. Don't be absurd, as you said, I haven't even met the man. Besides, it's not like you're not infatuated with my brother." she said matter-of-factly.

"Who? Emmett? No, I don't think so. I mean, he is splendid company, but I wouldn't say I was _infatuated_ with him." She laughed and shook her head.

"Silly Bella, I meant Edward. I don't think you could have made it more blatently obvious - either of you. He thinks you are beautiful."

"Edward thinks I'm beautiful?" Even to me it sounded pathetic, almost childish.

"Yes, he does. Now come on, let's go and show him your hair. We've got to be going soon."

Alice led me back to the sitting room where Esme was reading a book, her coat and hat lay beside her on the couch.

"Shall we go now?" Esme asked patiently.

"Yes, let's. I'll call for the carriage to be brought." Carlisle said, walking out the door.

All six of us travelled in the large carriage to the handsome estate where the Hale's had just moved into.

Mr and Mrs Hale were at the front of the house to greet us before we had all but turned into the driveway. Esme was squirming about in her seat, anxious to reunite with Mrs Hale.

As we climbed out of the carriage, a beautiful woman, Rosalie I assumed, and a most handsome man, Jasper I also presumed, appeared in the doorway. Emmett had all but started to stare openly at Rosalie, whilst Alice was near drooling at the sight of Jasper, who most certainly lived up to his reputation of being a 'most handsome man.'

Edward came to stand next to me whilst Esme and Mrs Hale reunited, as did Carlisle and Mr Hale, and Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper continued to stare openly at one another.

EPOV:

"I have never before seen such a sudden attraction." I said, thoroughly amused by my siblings' behaviour. I also thought to myself how I had however _felt_ such a sudden attraction to someone, namely the dangerously beautiful girl standing next to me, now also laughing.

"Indeed, it is quite a sight. I wonder, do you think it will take them more than a few days to confess their feelings to each other?"

"Days? I daresay it will be a challenge for them to keep quite for a few _hours_!"

Indeed it did appear to be a challenge for all four of the newly in love people to keep to themselves. Bella and I stayed well away, out of fear for ruining these developing relationships. Not that it would have mattered - there is nothing that could possibly destroy love at first sight.

"Edward!" my brother called me over to him. "This is Jasper Hale, and his sister Rosalie over there with Alice and Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jasper. I see you and my sister Alice have made quite a connection already." He blushed a delicate shade of red.

"Well...er...yes, she is a most lovely woman. Beautiful, as well of course." I rolled my eyes. "And what of Miss Swan? How are you in acquaintance with her?"

"She is Alice's dear friend, quite like a sister to her lately. She is the police chief's daughter and her mother recently passed."

"Oh, my apologies. I must give her my condolences."

"She will like that very much I'm sure."

"Edward here is in love with Miss Swan. He is yet to tell her so though. Why is that Edward?" Emmett said, smirking.

"Emmett! I do not wish to pressure Bella. Her other died but one week ago. Do you not think it rude to tell her such a thing in a time of great sadness? Besides, you are infatuated with Miss Hale, are you not?"

"Edward, the girl is mad for you, of course you should tell her. It would cheer her up to know you felt the same way. And yes, I am infatuated with Miss Hale and I plan to tell her this as soon as possible. Jasper, when are you going to tell Alice you are in love with her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come, sir, do you honestly expect us to not have noticed how you behave around one another, despite today being your first meeting?"

"Ah, I am discovered. Well, it is not my fault that your sister has me under her spell. I shall be sure to confess my feelings to her before the week is out."

"See? Jasper has no problem with it, and so neither should you. You must tell Bella before the week is out, also."

"Tell me what?" I hadn't even noticed that the three women had walked over to join us by the fire. I smiled down at her.

"Not to worry, I shall tell you before the week is out." I told her, winking.

BPOV:

It was slightly amusing but still romantic the way Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were immediately entranced by each other. Love at first sight. It was the way I had felt and must have looked that first day I had met Edward.

We chuckled and teased lightly about the preoccupation the four of them now held, but I secretly wished that Edward, too, had the same feelings I did.

When Rosalie introduced herself to Alice and I, I can safely say that I have never been quite so intimidated in my life. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, the thought made me jealous. What did Edward think when he saw her? More importantly, if he did feel something for me, would Rosalie change this?

After half an hour of conversation with Rosalie, I was beginning to like her. She would, it seemed, become a friend to Alice and I, and by the looks of things, something even more to Emmett.

"So Alice, you are quite taken to my brother, are you not?" Rosalie asked quite seriously. I burst into laughter. It was so blatently obvious that Alice was under Jasper's powerful spell.

"I'll admit I am, if you shall both admit your likings for my brothers." Rosalie laughed and admitted right away her feelings for Emmett, in great detail, too. I would never have imagined such ideas to come out of the mouth of such a pretty woman as her.

I however admitted nothing. I knew Alice suspected my feelings for Edward, and would not put it past her to tell Edward herself.

"Isabella? You have feelings for Emmett, too?" I laughed again.

"Bella, please. And no, not Emmett. No way, no how." I sighed. "It's Edward."

"I knew it!" Alice squealed. "Oh you have to tell him!"

"No! No, she should let him chase her. We are a strong species, us women. We do not do the chasing." Alice laughed and agreed with her. Rosalie led us over towards the three men in question, who looked as though they were deep in conversation.

"See? Jasper has no problem with it, and so neither should you. You must tell Bella before the week is out, also." Emmett was telling Edward.

"Tell me what?" I asked as we reached them. Alice gave me a meaningful look and rolled her eyes.

Mrs Hale's maid entered the room then and announced that afternoon tea was being served in the garden.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked Alice, holding out his arm for her to take. She did, and Emmett and Rosalie followed their lead.

Edward instead gently took my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. I blushed so deeply I was sure my cheeks would be permanently stained red.

"Shall we?" he whispered as he kissed my fingertips for the second time. I could only nod my head as my ability to speak had left me.

He led me through the grand house to a pair of French doors and out into the flourishing garden.

"Mrs Hale, your garden is beautiful." I complimented. She thanked me and invited me to sit. Edward put his hand on the small of my back to guide me to my chair, causing a tingling sensation to shoot through my body. He pulled the chair out for me and slid it under me with ease before taking the seat beside me.

"Miss Swan, we were so sorry to hear about your mother." Mrs Hale said kindly.

"Thank-you, and please, call me Bella."

EPOV:

We left for our own home late that afternoon, everyone fully satissfied with the outcome of the day. Emmett and Alice planned to meet Rosalie and Jasper the next day and Bella decided she would come to our home while this was going on so she did not have to be either alone or in the presence of two love sick couples. I had decided as soon as she had said she would be coming the next day.

I will tell Bella tomorrow. That is before the week is out, and it is also killing me inside that she doesn't know how deeply I feel for her.

Tomorrow Bella Swan will find out that I am in love with her.

BPOV:

I decided I would go to the Cullens' tomorrow while Alice was seeing Jasper. I felt as though I would be intruding if I were to go with her. On the bright side, Edward would be there, he said so himself.

I also decided that tomorrow I shall admit to Edward my feelings for him, as he deserves to know how I feel, no matter whether he shares the feelings as well or not.

--

I woke with butterflies making my stomach turn. I was nervous to see Edward. I knew that as soon as I was in the room with him, I would feel as though I had never been more comfortable in my life.

I washed and was dressed by ten o'clock, which I deemed a suitable enough time to leave for the Cullen's house. It would take me a quarter of an hour to travel there anyway.

Alice was in a flurry when I arrived there. She had on one of her prettiest dresses and her hair was up in beautiful curls, framing her face nicely. She paced up and down the room, as did Emmett, counting down the time until they would leave for town to meet Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

"Alice, Emmett, calm down," I began. "Jasper and Rosalie are most likely as nervous as you are, and you all looked as though you were made to be couples. So hush your worries and have a cup of tea." Edward gave a 'here, here!' and winked at me, making my heart break into a sprint.

Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek and promised to tell me all that happens when the time came for her and Emmett to leave. Edward shook Emmett's hand, kissed Alice's cheek and wished them luck, then we were alone.

Esme was off visiting Mrs Hale and Carlisle was in town, busy with work.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Edward asked me politely.

"No, thank-you, I have had two already," I said, giggling nervously.

EPOV:

I have never been so nervous in all my life. Bella Swan had no idea what she did to me. The very sound of her voice was enough to make me melt. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her that I love her, but I didn't know where to begin.

"So, Bella, how is your father keeping?"

"Quite well. He has returned to work, which is good. He had been staying in bed much too long this past week and a half. He had reason to, of course, but it is good for him to be out of the house."

"Indeed, that is good." I didn't know how to start, I needed something to work from.

"Edward," she began slowly. "What of this news that you must tell me before the week is out?" Ah, she is truely an angel. It is as if she can read my mind.

"Well, I, er, have something to tell you. It is quite...embarrassing for me, or at least it could be once I've said it."

"What is it?"

"I...am in love with you Bella Swan." she looked bewildered.

"In love with...me? Why?"

I laughed - my Bella was so adorably naive.

"Bella, love, how could I not be? Beautiful, witty, intelligent as you are. Why, you are very nearly driving me crazy with love! So...did I completely embarrass myself, or do I still have some dignity intact?"

"Oh, you have much dignity. Why should you feel embarrassed when I so obviously feel the same way?" She felt the same way? I have never been so full of joy in my life.

BPOV:

My heart spluttered when he called me 'love.' My pulse quickened as he leaned towards me. I knew what was to come and I was dying with anticipation.

"I love you, Bella." My heart was near beating out of my chest.

"I love you, too, Edward." He closed the distance and pressed his lips sweetly against mine.

We were interrupted then by two merry couples walking through the door. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed - I never did when I was around Edward. I jumped back away from him, but he took my hand and kissed that instead.

"Good evening. Did you our have fun?"

"That we did." replied Alice, a wide grin on her face. "I see you two finally owned up to your feelings. Are you an item, then?" I looked to Edward who smiled at me a heart-melting, gorgeous crooked smile and he nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. If that is what you want, of course." I smiled back at him and kissed him once more, giving him my answer.

Alice giggled. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Oh, wonderful! Now we all have escorts for the ball next week! Bella, Rose and I were talking, and we decided that we simply must take you shopping for a new dress." I groaned and Edward laughed at me.

He went silent when I threw a glare at him. I reluctantly agreed to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, who evidently liked shopping as much as Alice did.

--

With one day until the grand ball at the Hale's mansion, Alice and Rosalie were anxiously awaiting dressing me up. Alice had big plans for my nails and make-up, whilest Rose had come up with several designs for my hair. I had spent every day of the past week at the Cullen house, so had Jasper and Rosalie. The six of us, Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were inseparable - particularly each member of the separate couples.

I hadn't been so happy in a long time. Being with Edward was helping me get through the pain of losing my mother and I was so grateful that someone as kind as him could possibly love me back.

--

Alice came and demanded I go back with her to her house to get ready for the ball the next night. I had told my father that I would be riding with the Cullens and that I would meet him there. He agreed and sent me to my impending doom with Alice.

After a quick greeting and kiss from Edward, I was pulled into Alice's bathroom and sat on a stool in front of the mirror. Two hours later, Alice brought in my dress and helped to pull it over my head. My dress was a beautiful silver, and I wore long white gloves with it. Alice slipped a thick, sparkling bracelet over my glove and fastened it to my wrist.

EPOV:

I waited in anticipation for my beautiful Bella to come out of Alice's bathroom. She had been in there for hours and it was killing me not being able to see her gorgeous face. Finally, I heard the distinct footsteps of women's shoes coming down the hallway and in entered my sister and my dark-haired beauty.

I decided then and there that she would not be leaving my side at all tonight, looking the way she was. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Bella...you look divine." I told her as I kissed her hand. She blushed a delicate shade of red.

"Thank-you. You look very handsome. Shall we go? Rosalie will be dying to know if Alice did my hair correctly." she said rolling her eyes. I laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

She took my arm which I had stuck out to her and we went to the horse and carriage which took us two miles down the road to the beautiful mansion. Jasper and Rosalie were already standing out the front waiting for Alice and Emmett. I helped Bella out of the carriage and we walked into the elaborate ballroom.

BPOV:

Edward was so sweet helping me out of the carriage. He led me into the ballroom and my jaw dropped. I had never seen anything so dazzling (besides Edward) in my life. Every surface of the room was decorated in some way, and yet the room did not look overdone. Music was already playing and some of the guests had started dancing.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Swan?" Edward asked me.

"Why, Mr Cullen I would love to."

We danced 3 dances until we were interrupted. Michael Newton sauntered over to us and smiled his hideous smile at me.

"May I cut in?" Edward looked livid, while I was feeling almost nauteous at the thought of my hand in Michael's.

"Er...I suppose one dance..." I mumbled, never wanting to let go of Edward. He kissed my forehead and handed me over to the vile Mr Newton.

"Miss Swan, it's always a pleasure to see you. I was so sorry to hear about your mother. My condolences."

"Thank-you, Mr Newton. That is very kind of you." We spent the rest of the dance in silence, until Alice, bless her, called me over to her.

"Oh, Alice! Thank-you so much! Where's Edward?" I asked her as Jasper began to pull her towards the dance floor.

"Right here," a velvety voice whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly but was so relieved to be back in his presence.

EPOV:

I had never been so jealous and repulsed as I watched the vile Newton boy dance with my Bella. Thankfully, the dance was cut short when Alice called Bella over to her.

I kept Bella to myself for the rest of the night and by the time we climbed back into our carriage, her head was resting on my shoulder and she was drifting off to sleep. I carried her to her room and lay her down on her bed. I figured she would be too tired to change, so I simply took off her shoes and gloves, kissed her forehead and left for my own house.

Yes, the next time we went to a ball, I would never let her go. In fact, I will never let her go for the rest of our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So I'm sorry it's been so long, but you know, uni commitments and all. Anyway, it is officially summer holidays, so I will be on it like white on rice **** This is a bit of a filler, but as it's been so long, I'm sort of resetting the scene. Exciting times to come! As always, read and review and I hope you enjoy! **

BPOV

It has been one week since the Hale's ball. One blissful, contenting week. Edward and I spend most of our days strolling through the magnificent gardens of the Cullen estate. Edward insisted on having me sit for a portrait. The idea was mundane, but he was so pleased I could not deny him.

Of course Alice and Jasper spent all their time together. Alice was fearful of his return as an officer in the militia, but he assures her he is not to return for several months.

Emmett and Rosalie, however are always bickering. It is all in fun, though. In fact, I would not be at all surprised to hear of an engagement soon enough.

An old friend of Alice, Jessica, is to be married to Mr Newton, a man who is despised by most women I have met in town. He will provide much security for her, and I do believe her parents made the arrangements.

I heard Alice's distinct voice announce herself, so I reluctantly put down my ragged 'Hamlet' book and stood to meet her.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, you won't believe it! We are all to go to the Hale estate in the north for the week! Oh, it will be such a thrill!"

"How marvellous! Exactly whom to do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh, well, Mr Hale has business to attend to, so both he and Mrs Hale will come, then of course Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett and myself and then Edward and you. Mr and Mrs Hale begged Mama and Papa to join us, but Mama has not been feeling well, so they have sent their apologies."

"Oh, I'm so sorry your mother is unwell. How long will the journey be?"

"I have never been myself, but I believe it will not take longer than a day. We leave at 7 in two days' time! Will Edward be calling on you today?"

"No, I received a letter this morning; he has some errands to run this day. Will Jasper be calling on you?"

"No, unfortunately. Why don't we go into town today? I would like to buy a new bonnet and gloves for our trip."

"Very well, I shall inform Mary I am leaving."

EPOV:

It pained me to write Bella this morning to inform her I would not be able to call on her. We had spent the whole week together and it was but the best week I can recall.

Sadly, I had to correspond with the university in London. It pained me to think that I would only have a few short months with Bella before returning to my studies, so I have requested to defer my studies until I can make more permanent arrangements with my love.

My mother had taken to bed, she was feeling unwell. After the untimely passing of Bella's mother, we were worried for health, but thankfully she had only contracted a common cold and will recover with bedrest.

Emmett informed me this morning that we were to go the Hale estate in the north in two days' time. The thought of a week with my dear Bella was exhilarating.

"Edward," Emmett entered the room with his overcoat donned. "Would you care to go into town? The officers are stopping to call on Jasper, and you know officers are fond of admiring eligible women around town."

"That sounds repulsive however, I do need to go to town, so I will accompany you."

BPOV:

Alice was so particular about the gloves she was choosing I could sense the shopkeeper growing impatient. She had taken well over an hour to choose an appropriate bonnet, and I could feel my own impatience growing.

"Bella, which ones do you like? The lace? Or the thicker pair?"

"Alice, I am fond of whichever pair you can choose in the next two minutes. You lose your sense of time when you are shopping."

"Alright, alright." She turned to the shopkeeper. "I will take both pairs, thank you. Be sure to wrap the lace carefully."

After confirming the purchases would be delivered in the afternoon, Alice and I started back in the direction of our respective homes. I was sure we would be able to carry a bonnet and two pairs of gloves ourselves, but Alice is so extravagant she insisted on paying for delivery. Upon our path, we met the most pleasant surprise in the form of Edward. Emmett of course was accompanying him, but all I could focus on was my love.

EPOV:

Bella was stunning with her cheeks rose coloured from the cool air. I wished so much that I could turn and escort her home, but I simply had to visit the jewellers before they closed for the afternoon.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Well, thank you, but I would have to disagree with you! Are you going into town?"

"Yes," Emmett replied. "Edward has errands and I am meeting Jasper and his fellow officers who are in town for the day."

"Jasper? Will he be calling by this evening?" My sister looked so eager.

"Well, I can tell him to do so. Now, ladies if you will excuse us, we must be on our way."

"Edward! Please call in on us for your tea tonight, my father would be delighted to see you again."

"It would be my pleasure if it is not an inconvenience."

"Not at all, tea is at 6." I kissed her hand and turned with Emmett towards town.

BPOV:

I spent the rest of the afternoon counting down the minutes until Edward would arrive. I knew my father would be opposed to my going on a trip in the presence of Edward without him meeting him properly.

I only hope that my father does not frighten Edward and force him to rethink our courtship. I was already dreading Edward's return to London, but leaving him now would be unbearable.

This feeling was new to me. I had never felt so strongly about a man before. This was completely new territory and I was beginning to feel that my infatuation might be unrequited. Edward had of course expressed the fact that he cared for me greatly, but it could not possibly equal my feelings towards him. Could it?

"Miss Swan, Mr Edward Cullen has arrived," Mary announced.

"Thank you so much, Mary, please send him in and tell Chief Swan our guest has arrived."

Edward entered the sitting room looking polished and ever so handsome.

"Bella," he said kissing my hand. "So beautiful," he whispered. I could feel my cheeks heat and a smile broke out over Edward's face.

"Mr Cullen, are you teasing me?"

"Not at all, just admiring," he said with a cheeky grin.

My father entered the room slowly. Since my mother's death, he had lost weight and seemed down constantly. I hoped Edward's visit would give him something else to think of.

"Chief Swan, thank you for having me."

"Edward, welcome. How are Mr and Mrs Cullen?"

"Quite well, thank you. My mother had a slight cold but she is on the mend."

Mary entered the room and announced that dinner was ready. We took our places at the table, my father at the head and Edward and I facing each other on either side.

"So Edward, you are all to go to the Hale estate tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir. Mr and Mrs Hale are already situated and we will join them tomorrow."

"Splendid. Bella, dear, be sure to wear your warmest coat, the weather is terrible."

"Father, Alice will be packing, there is no stopping her, so I will have the most appropriate clothing." Edward chuckled at this.

To my surprise and delight, my father seemed taken with Edward and they appeared to be getting along splendidly. All too soon, it was time for Edward to return home. We had an early start tomorrow so it was time to retire to bed.

"Chief Swan, thank you for a wonderful evening. I hope to see you again soon."

"Likewise, Edward. I believe we will be seeing Mr and Mrs Cullen at the ball for the Newton wedding."

"Bella," Edward kissed my hand again. "I am very much looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

EPOV:

As I left my blushing Bella, all I could think was that I would be spending a whole day in a carriage with her alone tomorrow. And that prospect was thrilling.


End file.
